Bait
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Dame Vaako's plans to kill her husband are thwarted by none other than Riddick- though he didn't do it for nothing. Slash.


**A/N: For the Small Fandom Fest on LJ. Prompted by ladydey: The Lord Marshal can have anything that he wants. Also for mine and Hellbells' "50 Ways to Kill Dame Vaako" series. I believe I'm finally catching up to her tally now. Special thanks to Ominaya for guest beta'ing for me, along with some help from my usual pack.**

* * *

Riddick may have only been the leader of the Necromongers for a few months, but he'd taken to it rather easily- much to the surprise of many of the Elite and high-ranked Commanders. What they didn't understand was that Riddick was far smarter than he let on. Not that he was about to correct them- he had a good advantage this way.

He was doing his usual rounds of sneaking about. The Furyan had pretty much memorized the maze of halls and chambers, as well as all the ductwork and crawl spaces. Force of habit, but he needed to know every nook and cranny of his environment. It was also excellent to spy on people- his First Among Commanders being a favorite target.

One would think he didn't trust Vaako with as often as he trailed him in the shadows or watched from above. It was quite the opposite though- the Necro fascinated him. Naturally he learned through observation just how loyal the Commander indeed was, carrying out Riddick's orders to the letter and putting anyone in their place who dared speak ill of the Furyan. He had gone so far as to kill one of Toal's men when he did so- though it was curious how Vaako, nor any of the other Commanders, ever mentioned it to him.

As he shuffled through the vents without a sound- having long since memorized every turn from his quarters to Vaako's- Riddick stilled when he heard the poisonous voice of the man's Dame. He snuck forward, looking through the grating into their shared bedroom but found nothing. He continued to the next grate which showed their living area and found Dame Vaako with a few men he recognized as members of the Elite.

His shined eyes narrowed, once again thankful for the dimmer lighting that the Necros preferred on their ships so he didn't have need of his goggles- though he kept them close just in case anyone decided to try something funny. He was just wondering if he was going to get any useful information from this rather suspicious meeting when there was mention of Vaako. Riddick's ears perked up at that.

Although by the end of the conversation, the Furyan was gritting his teeth, nostrils flaring as he had to brace himself inside the vent to keep from diving through the grating to strangle the bitch. She was planning to kill Vaako. That wouldn't do at all, as Riddick rather liked him. In fact, if it wasn't for that bitch of Vaako's he probably would have already dragged the man off to his bed.

That thought in mind, he paused, muscles unclenching as he started to formulate a plan of his own. Riddick grinned to himself- oh, this would be fun…

* * *

Vaako was curious as to why he would be getting summoned to the Necropolis at such an hour. It wasn't as though he had much of a choice in the matter except to go. When he arrived however, he was confused that no one was there. No Riddick, no guards, not a soul.

All was answered when men started to appear from the shadows, surrounding him, followed by his own wife. Dame Vaako was smiling in that coy way she had when plotting- and didn't Vaako know the look well.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled, although Vaako knew full well what was going on. His wife was finally tired of not being able to control him any longer. That was the new Lord Marshal's influence no doubt. He had inspired loyalty in the Commander since day one- and by that, he meant Helion, not when Riddick took over the armada.

There was no time for unpleasantries though, as suddenly all the lights in Necropolis went out. Vaako's eyes widened, dropping into a defensive stance. It was going to be hell to fight when he couldn't see.

Around him, he heard cries of pain and the other Necromongers started firing blindly into the darkness. Through the flashes of pulse weapons, Vaako tried to track his enemies, dodging their fire by sheer luck. He could see someone else in the fray but couldn't make out who it was- although he had a sneaking suspicion.

Vaako managed to take down two enemies. One had his neck snapped from behind. The other had been firing his weapon, only for Vaako to push the gun off to the side, punching the would-be assassin in the face. He twisted the gun, aiming it under the chin of its owner before pulling the trigger. When he looked for his next target though, he found the hall eerily quiet.

As the lights flickered on again, he realized why. In front of him was Riddick, surrounded by dead bodies and covered in blood. Vaako didn't bother hiding his surprise. Riddick had interceded on his behalf? No doubt it was the Furyan that caused the blackout, not his wife's assassins. But why?

"I… Lord Marshal…"

Riddick smirked in that cocky way of his that still somehow managed to be cute. Shaking that thought from his head, Vaako tried to find something to say, but nothing was coming out. All he could focus on was Riddick, the blood on his features and the knowledge that so much carnage in that short time was his doing. It was… Well, he was embarrassed to admit the thoughts going through his head- as though he hadn't had them enough since Riddick had become Lord Marshal.

Riddick wasn't blind- far from it in fact. He could read the attraction all over Vaako's face, along with his confusion. The Necro was attempting to hide behind his usual mask, but it was hardly working. The arousal was mixed with the blood in the air, only heightening Riddick's own lust.

"Seems as though you can still fight in the dark," Riddick commented, nodding towards the two bodies near the Commander's feet. "Good."

"Lord Marshal, how…?"

"Did I know? I overheard that bitch talking the other day. So I decided to… give her the opportunity. I was the one that called ya here."

As Vaako regained his composure, he attempted to scowl. "You used me as bait?" he accused, though there wasn't any heat to it.

"Yup." No sense in denying it. Riddick's smirk grew. "And what a pretty piece of bait…" It was almost comical watching Vaako's eyes widen before he floundered for composure. All the while there was a bright flush on his cheeks.

Choosing not to comment on that, Riddick started to walk towards him. He passed by Dame Vaako's corpse, one of his daggers sitting square in her chest. She was the first he targeted, despite being unarmed and of no real threat to him- she held his Vaako prisoner though. The dagger slid out with a wet sound, and he looked at it for a moment before meeting Vaako's brilliant green eyes.

The corner of Riddick's lips curled up as he asked, "So, you keep what you kill right?"

Vaako stilled at the implication, noticing the feral glint in his silver gaze. The Lord Marshal… wanted him? Was that why he did all this? Vaako would have assumed it was just a convenient way to get rid of the dissenters in the ranks, not anything to do with keeping him alive, let alone wanting him as a partner.

It wasn't as though Vaako hadn't thought about the possibility before, though he'd reigned in those thoughts as quick as they had come. Even if he had wanted to, it had never been an option. He was already bonded and there was no way the Lord Marshal would want someone like him- or so he thought.

Riddick wasn't waiting for a confirmation it seemed, as he stepped into Vaako's personal space. He reached out with the hand still holding the dagger, brushing the metal against the Necro's cheek as he thread his fingers into raven braids, leaving behind a bloody smear. "So, what ya say beautiful?"

By way of answer, before he could let his brain talk him out of it, Vaako leaned in and pressed his lips to Riddick's. The Furyan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer as he made a deep rumbling sound of approval. It was overwhelming to the Commander at first, being held, being _kissed_, by someone he'd never thought to have. He couldn't help but sink into the embrace, tongue flicking out against Riddick's lips.

Riddick cupped his jaw, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their tongues curled together and the Necro groaned softly. Vaako was intrigued by the sweet taste he found there, not something he would have expected, but he drank it all in greedily.

The doors to Necropolis opened noisily. Vaako jumped away, ready to fight- except there was no threat, at least not in the physical sense. Scales stood there with his men, more coming in from the other side. They all took in the scene, the dead bodies and finally Riddick and Vaako's slightly flushed features, and Scales gave a peevish grin. "I see all is well here, Lord Marshal."

Vaako looked between his friend and Riddick, settling on Scales as he demanded, "Where were you?" It was his men that were supposed to be on duty that night in Necropolis.

"Doing as my Lord Marshal commanded," Scales answered easily. "We were ordered to leave the area and take care of a few things. And that we'd know when to return." He looked at Riddick then. "I assumed the lack of gunfire meant we could do just that?"

Riddick nodded. "Did ya take care of it?"

"Everything is as you requested my Lord," Scales assured.

When Vaako looked at him questioningly, Riddick smirked. "The members of the Elite involved in this sorry excuse for an assassination." They wouldn't be scheming anymore, not when he'd told Scales to handle it. With as much faith as Vaako showed in the high-ranking Commander, Riddick took the chance that he'd get the job done- apparently Vaako's loyalty wasn't misplaced.

Nodding, Vaako was about to say something else when the Furyan wrapped an arm back around his waist and pulled him in. Riddick nibbled at kiss swollen lips, eyes looking softly into green orbs. "Where were we?" he inquired.

At least Vaako had enough of his senses left to put his hand on the other's chest. "Not here," he murmured, blushing a bit just knowing his old friend and others had seen only _that _much.

"Then your ass better find its way to my quarters… quickly," Riddick answered with a smirk.

At that, Vaako had to stifle a laugh, forcing himself back into his role of First Among. "Right behind you Lord Marshal."

Riddick just rolled his eyes, grabbed ahold of the Necro's wrist and proceeded to lead him out of Necropolis. "Oh, and chuck those out of the nearest airlock," Riddick grunted to Scales, motioning towards the mess of bodies. He ignored the obedient replies and the bowed heads. No, his only focus at the moment was getting his Commander back to his- _their_- room.

When he got inside, the doors barely shut before Riddick was swinging Vaako around, pinning him against the solid entrance. "Now… where were we?" he asked, a large almost feline grin on his face. He leaned in, giving the Necro a brief kiss before inquiring, "You're gonna be mine, aren't ya Vaako?"

Swallowing, the Commander nodded slowly. "The Lord Marshal can have anything he wants," he replied.

Riddick shook his head at that. "No… I want you to be here 'cause it's what _you _want. Not just 'cause yer doin' yer duty or some shit." He met Vaako's gaze, a serious expression on his face. "So, is that what you want Vaako?"

There was a smile that started to grace the Necro's face. "Yes Riddick," he answered sincerely, "More than anything."

That caused the Furyan to smile as he leaned in to give him a warm, sensual kiss. "First things first," he murmured against his lips, "We need to clean up." There was blood covering Riddick, and while Vaako had only gotten a little on him, there had since been transfer. As much as it was turning both of them on to see the other covered in blood, the scent of Dame Vaako's blood was making Riddick's nose curl. He wanted his Vaako to smell of him and nothing else.

"Sounds good to me," Vaako replied, nuzzling at his jaw before letting the Lord Marshal pull him to towards the bathroom and the opulent tub within.

It was a square marble bath recessed into the floor. There were candles all around the tub and Riddick started to light them after turning on the water. Vaako could only shake his head at the sight, starting to remove his clothing. "I never pictured you as a romantic," he commented.

Riddick chuckled. "Just settin' the mood," he offered, slipping his own shirt over his head. Vaako watched the way the Furyan's muscles bunched and flexed, no longer having to be subtle about it. He'd observed the Lord Marshal during training before- who could blame him? He was amazing to look at but Vaako had always had to make sure he didn't stare. "Like what you see?" Riddick asked coyly.

Vaako's lips quirked and he nodded, his own shirt slipping to the floor. Stepping up in front of him, Riddick let his eyes wander, hands coming up to grab hold of his hips. The Necro tried not to blush at the attention- completely unused to _anyone _looking at him so fiercely. Instead, he started to undo his braids as one of Riddick's hands wandered along his abdomen, tracing a few old scars.

He was surprised when Riddick reached up and took hold of a braid to help. "Soft," he mentioned. Vaako appreciated the compliment. He took great pride in the way he cared for his hair. It was the only thing he fussed about, though he couldn't say why- he wasn't trying to impress anyone.

Once his hair was loose, Riddick ran his fingers through it, nuzzling into his cheek. "Come on," he urged, shedding his pants and stepping into the bath.

When he turned the water off, he heard his new partner stepping down in the tub as well. The water was nice and warm, but the body slipping behind him felt even better. He pressed back against Vaako as an arm slipped around his waist, the other running knuckles along his cheek. "This is nice," the Necro murmured.

Riddick only hummed in agreement, turning around to sit on the ledge that circled the tub, pulling Vaako along with him. Unsure what he was supposed to do, the Necro only sat beside him, head lying back against the edge. He sighed in contentment, the warmth relaxing his aching muscles. His fingers brushed against Riddick's hand and he wrapped them around it without thought, simply enjoying the moment.

The pair sat there like that for a bit, soaking in the warmth of the water and the presence of each other. At one point Vaako took a breath before dipping under the water to wet his hair. When he emerged, Riddick was looking at him intently. "What?"

The Furyan quirked his lips, reaching out to run his fingers through raven locks. "You're beautiful," he answered.

Vaako huffed, but smiled all the same. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss to Riddick's lips before locating the soap. It was a spicy-scented bar, which he supposed fit the Furyan well. Deciding to be a good bath partner, he set about running it over Riddick's chest, shoulders, arms, all the while watching as the Lord Marshal gazed at him. He didn't even have to prompt him to turn around, scrubbing his back as well.

Riddick took the bar from him, returning the favor. As he washed Vaako's back he placed a few kisses at the nape of his neck. He could only smile as the Commander sank back against him. As he dipped down beneath the water, hands roving his hips and rear, Vaako looked over his shoulder but didn't say a word. Taking that as permission to continue, Riddick smirked and spun him around.

Sinking to his knees, chest deep in water, Riddick washed down Vaako's thighs, kneading them gently. As he did so, he trailed kisses down the Necro's abdomen. Glancing up, he saw his partner was appearing both turned on and embarrassed. "Relax Vaako," he implored, "Won't move any faster than yer ready for."

Nodding thankfully, Vaako watched with mixed feelings as Riddick pulled away to sit back on the ledge. He pulled a leg out of the water to wash, and the Necro tore his eyes away to look at the rest of the cleaning supplies.

There wasn't anything for his hair really- though that was no surprise given the Lord Marshal's distinct lack of his own- so he grabbed some of the essential oils sitting there and took a sniff. It wouldn't clean his hair, but the rosemary and cedarwood aroma would do for the night to cover up the scent of blood. Plus, it was healthy to use oils every so often, which had the additional benefit of keeping hair soft, which was apparently how Riddick liked it.

That caused him to smile, glancing towards said man. Riddick had finished washing himself and was instead simply looking at him. Vaako couldn't help but smile back, walking over to settle himself astride the Furyan's lap. Hands were settled on his hips like they were made to be there and Vaako tilted his head down to place their foreheads together.

"Take me to bed Riddick," he murmured.

Riddick smiled at him, placing a soft kiss to his lips as his arms wrapped securely around him. "As you command, Vaako."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, somehow that went from the idea of rough sex to fluffy bath time, haha. But hopefully it was a good route. ;) I kept picturing the bath scene in Queen of the Damned, minus the rose petals. Riddick's not that sappy… yet. Give Vaako some time, haha. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
